zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Volvagia
Gender of Volvagia I thought Volvagia is female? Anyone sources for volvagia being male? User:BadErich Actually I just always thought Volvagia was a male, but now that you brought it up I’m not really sure. I’m pretty sure that Link the Goron refured to Volvagia as a male, but I would have to check on that. I will either have to play O.O.T again, or find a players guide about O.O.T to find out. I doubt I will be able to do any of those things any time soon so until them the article should list Volvagia as an "It".--ShutUpNavi 16:56, 24 April 2007 (UTC) I know you're trying to go for an 'in-game' writing style here, but it at least needs to say which game which events described happened in. Happyjoe5 19:04, 29 April 2007 (UTC) Link the Goron does refer to Volvagia as a male, yes. When asked about it, he says "That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons!". Darunia just says "Volvagia", and Navi says "it". Apoc 12:20, 4 May 2007 (UTC) True, but Link the Goron is a kid. How many kids do you know that specify genders right all the time? I think Volvagia is a female. 1. The name sounds feminine 2. The "hair" (Weak case, I know, but still) 3. She seems kinda...chesty when you fight her. Oh well. Lee Volvagia and Stallord Connection I'm too tired right now to go into the minute details but the main reasosn for this are: 1.appearance -both lack hind legs, as far as we know -similar horn design -similar face design 2.uniqueness -only evil dragon known in the zelda series -only dead dragon known in the zelda series 3.designers -its a cool concept -its a way of tying TP to rest of series -its better than having some random dead dragon -its a form of fan service Of course, this would rasie many questions, like what Volvagia's remains would be doing at the Arbiter's Grounds, but then, it might have something to do with this being the supreme judgement place for all things evil in Hyrule. Volvagia was evil, ergo only fitting that it shoudl be killed there, if Ganon revived it again, or if Link was not there to stop it from being released by ganon because he was in teh child link time line.RalisII 03:04, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Oh and then of course there is teh fact that both have teh same background music! You have a point there, but you missed something. There actually are other evil dragons!!!! Here's a list: # Aquamentus # Argorok # Gleeok # General Onox But yes, it is a cool idea. Aquamentus and Gleeok obviously have hind legs, so they're not Stallord. Argorok of course is in Twilight Princess so he can't be. But Onox... who knows? Anyway that's just what I think. Fused Shadow 16:31, 19 February 2008 (UTC) I noticed something: Volvagia's battle theme is the same tune as Stallord's (and I think a few other bosses, but I can't remember which ones). Diachronos (talk) 01:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Barba Should there be any mention of Barba in this article, due to his name change? Solar flute it says on the virtual console rerlease barba is called volviga but where in game does it mention any boss names? (if something is different in the vc release inform me) Oni Dark Link 20:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) your right there. but i dont have zelda ii on vc. the real thing i want to know is where all these offical names come from. Oni Dark Link 17:04, 26 May 2009 (UTC) maybe. but the whole thing is a tiny irrelevant subject that is unessary. its not hurting anyone and can be sorted out later Oni Dark Link 19:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I Always thought it name was Volvagina lmao There is alternate music for the fire boss Hi, I own a golden copy of Ocarina of Time and I was doing a 3 heart run. I got up to King Dodongo, and I realized that there is alternate fire boss music. It sounds very similar to the well-known fire boss music, although the difference is that the alternate seems to have chanting similar to the Shadow Temple. I have proof as well; Listen to this; http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eumgH9Srq3U - This is the alternate version. Notice that around 1:05 of this video, chanting similar to the Shadow Temple starts. It's a video of someone fighting Volvagia and it might be a little bit hard to hear, but this is the only version I could find of it. The chanting is clearly heard in it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsAPO2UQtYA - This is the known version, Note that around 0:35 of the video there is no chanting. Would this be notable in the article with Volvagia and King Dodongo? I plan to pick up a Video Capture Card soon and record the music from the game. Does anyone else know about this? Would love to hear input about it. Z K (talk) 19:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC)